


Два солнца

by Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni



Series: Локинька и Ко [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Funeral, Goodbyes, Hope, Love, M/M, Requiem, The Other World, sayonara, speech
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni/pseuds/Ne_Nado_Ni_Ni
Summary: Прощание c Локи.





	Два солнца

«Мне так сложно поверить, что ты стал лучше, брат».  
  
Локи стоит у окна, и голубоватые сполохи проносящихся мимо звезд нежно касаются его обнаженного тела, быстрыми искрами вспыхивают в глазах, редкими радужными паутинками отражаются в черных прядях волос. Он задумчиво смотрит во тьму, кажется, даже не пытаясь о чем-то думать. Не пытаться о чем-то думать — неестественное состояние для бога Лжи и Коварства. Раньше было наоборот. Тор не старался обдумать что-либо дольше пяти минут. Принять решение и сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы его осуществить. Последствия? О них он подумает, когда они наступят.  
  
«Теперь, заняв место отца, став правителем Асгарда, я могу понять, почему ты не мог поверить мне. Нам всем. Мы казались для тебя слишком поверхностными и легкомысленными, не так ли? Все решения, которые хотел принимать ты, ты хотел принимать навсегда. Ты не принимал нашего гнева, ты не принимал нашей радости, не принимал прощения и переменчивости взглядов. Мы называли тебя богом Лжи, поскольку за каждой твоей ложью стоял сухой правдивый расчет, а для тебя мы были богами лжи, поскольку каждая наша правда могла измениться… и для тебя она тогда уже становилась ложью».  
  
— Заткнись.  
Тор вздрогнул и уставился на неподвижный в потоке разноцветных звезд темный силуэт.  
— Я ничего не говорил.  
— Ты слишком громко и глупо думаешь! — отрезал Локи и, решительно развернувшись, направился прямо к Тору. — У меня от этого болит голова.  
Его ловкие руки с длинными пальцами нежно ложатся на плечи Тора, скользят по коже под одеяло. Локи прижимается и обвивает его, словно змей, устраивает длинноволосую голову на плече, потираясь о его ухо и шею.  
  
«Мы потеряли Асгард, сами едва спаслись ценой множества жизней, я понятия не имею, что ждет нас на Земле, и какое будущее мы сумеем создать для нашего дрейфующего по Вселенной дома, и тем не менее: так счастлив и спокоен просто от того, что ко мне кто-то прижимается в постели, я никогда не был».  
  
Тор обнимает брата за плечи, и тот жадно прижимается к нему уже всем забравшимся под одеяло телом, закидывает одну ногу на его бедро и гладит шаловливыми пальчиками его живот, игривыми движениями намекая, что ласка может распространиться в любом направлении.  
— А о чем думаешь ты? — Бог Грома не собирался так просто сдаваться. — Ты каждую ночь встаешь и смотришь в окно, иногда почти до самого утра. Думаешь, я не заметил?  
— Мои размышления ни к чему не привели, — суховато ответил Локи. Его руки, ласкающие Тора, замедлились. — И, я надеюсь, не приведут.  
  
«Неужели ты снова думаешь о том, как предать всех и быть одному?»  
  
Тор обнимает его за плечи и не задает этот вопрос, поскольку нет шансов получить на такое правдивый ответ, а обижать Локи ему не хочется.  
— Я часто попадал в неприятные ситуации из-за того, что я не прислушивался к твоим мыслям, брат, — спокойно произнес бог Грома, гладя Локи по спине. «И нередко — из-за того, что прислушивался». — Поделись, сделай мне такой подарок.  
— Это не подарок, — неожиданно мрачно произнес Локи, прижался сильнее и свернулся в клубочек вокруг Тора. Поломавшись еще некоторое время, он произнес:  
— Мы с тобой уже давно живем наши жизни, брат.  
— Хмм? — Тор был озадачен и смыслом фразы и мрачностью тона. Ни ему ни Локи в ближайшем будущем смерть от старости не грозила.  
— Я имею в виду, пора бы и привыкнуть, — еще мрачнее произнес брат.  
— Привыкнуть к чему?  
— К тому, что как только нам кажется, что у нас все наконец-то хорошо и мы счастливы, случается какая-то задница.  
  
«Значит, тебе сейчас хорошо и ты счастлив, Локи? — с теплотой в сердце подумал Тор. — Это, наверное, единственное признание в чувствах, которое я от тебя когда-либо слышал. Спасибо».  
  
— Ты не слушаешь, судя по идиотскому выражению твоего единственного глаза, — резко произнес Локи. — Это было раньше. Когда мы были по-отдельности. А сейчас мы вместе и мы счастливы!  
— И что? Как по мне так это восхитительно.  
Локи издевательски прищурился, навалившись всем весом на его грудь и внимательно глядя в единственный глаз.  
— Раньше обычно мы обламывали счастье друг другу. Но теперь мы с тобой вместе. Если верен оптимистичный вариант, гласящий, что в наших несчастьях всегда был виноват другой брат, то это как раз и будет восхитительно. А если это не так, если, всякий раз, когда мы становимся счастливы, судьба просто пользуется самым подходящим предметом, чтобы нас оглушить? И если раньше это были мы друг для друга, то какое оружие она возьмет для того, чтобы оглушить нас обоих вместе?..  
***  
  
Ярко-золотые метелки шелестящей на ветру ржи. По красному небу бегут изумрудно-зеленые облака, но в зените сияет золотое, широкое как лепешка солнце, и рожь в этом мире такого же цвета, как в Асгарде. Скоро взойдет второе солнце; интересно, в какие цвета тогда окрасится этот мир?  
Правда, у Тора нет времени ждать второго рассвета.  
  
— Прости, что не в Ётунхэйме, Локи. Но ты лишь родился там, мне бы не хотелось, чтобы твое тело лежало в холоде и во тьме. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы тепло и счастье обнимали тебя вечно, раз я не могу делать это за них. Ты был… наверное, мудрейшим из нас. Умнейшим.  
  
Ветер подул сильнее, закрутился вихрями во ржи, образуя небольшие примятости. Это был жаркий, далёкий, малонаселенный мир; по правде говоря, Тору следовало вспомнить о его существовании еще когда они не взяли курс к Земле, но ему так хотелось увидеть друзей…  
  
Если бы он рассказал Локи о его существовании, они бы прилетели сюда, и, может быть, не встретили Таноса.  
  
Если бы Локи не рассказал о своих мыслях по поводу кувалды судьбы…  
  
Кувалда судьбы в лице древнего титана все равно бы их настигла.  
  
…но если бы Тор тогда воспринял его слова всерьез, возможно, они сумели бы подготовиться… Защититься, избежать…  
***  
  
— И что, по-твоему, я должен сделать с такой угрозой? — полушутливо спрашивает Тор. Ему предположение Локи не кажется достоверным, он думает, что это очередная проверка. Брат любил устраивать их, порой не в самые подходящие моменты, но Тор прощал это. Локи нужно было постоянное подтверждение их союза, и чем ближе они к Земле, тем чаще Бог Лжи с мрачно горящими глазами задавал ему каверзные вопросы о том, чем Тор займется, когда они прилетят.  
  
Иногда это даже раздражало: что с божественными способностями к Тору пришло столько понимания других людей. Раньше было проще. Проще игнорировать то, чего не понимаешь.  
  
— Например, убить меня, — шепчет ему на ухо брат. — Если моя пессимистичная теория верна, то тогда, по крайней мере, чтобы убить твое счастье, судьба использует кувалду поменьше.  
— Тогда я и так стану несчастным. — Тор, хоть и отвечает искренне, тем не менее отмечает про себя, что Локи хотел услышать именно такой ответ.  
— Да, но ты быстро восстанавливаешься, братец мой, — воркует ему в другое ухо бог Лжи. — В последний раз судьба использовала против тебя Хелу. Но если ей надо будет сокрушить нас обоих как одну боевую единицу… я просто не могу вообразить, кого из Вселенной она достанет, чтобы это сделать.  
— Мы победили Хелу.  
— И мы оба помним, какой ценой, — Локи неожиданно выпрямляется и смотрит на Тора скорее печально, чем гневно. — За следующую победу… какую цену ты готов заплатить, Тор, правитель Асгарда? Не лучше ли убить меня прямо сейчас, чтобы уменьшить угрозу?  
— Да с чего ты вообще взял, что судьба и эта хрень реальны?! — возмутился Тор. — Локи, мне не нравятся эти разговоры. И я не собираюсь убивать тебя, что бы ты там не болтал.  
— Я так рад, что ради меня ты…— Локи не заканчивает фразу, увлекая Тора в постель. Больше он ни разу не упоминал об этом разговоре.  
  
А потом пришел Танос.  
***  
  
«Хочешь сказать, брат, ты на самом деле был бы рад, что ради тебя я принес в жертву половину населения Асгарда? Лжешь, как всегда».  
  
Тор смотрел на могильный камень. В этом мире было полно зеленых булыжников, очень похожих на изумруды; придать им нужную форму не составило труда.  
С приближением второго рассвета к горячему ветру добавился холодный, принеся с собой дымные запахи незнакомых горных цветов. «А что, если?.. — мысль была слишком холодна и черна, чтобы думать ее здесь и сейчас, но Тор продолжил: — Что, если Локи знал о Таносе? Каким-то образом предвидел его появление?..»  
  
_Стал бы я тогда его так бездарно пытаться убить, идиот._  
  
Тор подскочил и огляделся. В поле на многие мили не было ни души, только слева кроваво-красное небо вытеснялось оранжевыми и золотыми красками грядущего рассвета.  
  
_А сейчас, если бы ты знал о том, как все сложится? Если бы ты знал, что я прав, и что судьба не упустит случая найти кувалду побольше для нашего совместного счастья… ты бы убил меня? Зная, что тем самым спасешь половину населения Асгарда, а камень Бесконечности будет навеки потерян? Зная всё это, Тор Одинсон, ты бы убил меня?_  
  
— Никогда, — тихо шепчет Тор, и единственная слеза из его единственного глаза разбивается о зеленое надгробие.  
  
_За это стоит презирать тебя, как правителя, брат._  
  
— Мне жаль, Локи, — голос звучит хрипло, и от жары, и от еще не затянувшихся ран. На гранях изумрудной могилы уже начинают сверкать лучи второго солнца. — Хотя ты всего лишь отражение моих мыслей о тебе.  
  
_Но я всегда буду любить тебя за это как брата, Тор._  
  
Второе солнце, выбелившее рожь, оказалось ярко-зеленого цвета. Бог Грома застыл, любуясь переливами света на могильном камне. В этом мире два солнца, изумрудное и золотое, еще долго будут сиять на небесах вместе.


End file.
